A rack is a frame or cabinet for holding an array of computer components, such as servers, peripherals, storage units, and other electronic accessories. The individual components are mounted to the rack on rail assemblies. Although the components may be recessed within the rack, the rail assemblies allow the components to slide into and out of the rack for installation and maintenance purposes. For stability and security, it may be desirable to be able to latch the component in place to prevent the component from sliding along the rail assembly. Thus, a system supporting quick and simple latching of an individual component to a rack system may be advantageous.